OLD Shattered State
by hitdapanicbutton
Summary: Strange occurrences are taking place in Karakura & it seems that Karin's mysterious disappearance and reappearance has links to it. Hitsugaya must race against time to uncover the truth while he comes to terms about his feelings to Karin. H I A T U S.
1. Reappearance

**Fact: Tite Kubo is God. No question about it. **

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

_**Reappearance**_

by hitdapanicbutton

.

_Strange occurances are taking place in Karakura and it seems that Karin's mysterious disappearance and reappearance has links to it. Hitsugaya must race against time to uncover the truth while he comes to terms about his feelings to Karin._

.

* * *

**1**

The distant roar of the engine of a speeding car or two echoed through the neighborhood of houses in Karakura Town where its residents laid deep in slumber, oblivious to the unannounced visitor who quietly shunpoed from roof top to roof top until it settled to perch on the roof top of the house on the furthest corner of the neighborhood as the full moon stared on, observing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Karakura High School. 30m. 1.45am. +-10mins. _

The visitor's eyebrows rose quizzically at the mobile screen when the repulsive smell of rotting flesh filled the air and the sound of a hollow's wail was heard. The figure raced to the location that the wail was heard from as fast as its legs can take it, only to find a shinigami with striking orange hair and a rather large zanpakutō landing on the ground, the hollow already dissolving into the air.

He looked up; his tired-looking eyes grew wide- the expression of shock spread across his face as a bundle of conflicting emotions brewed inside of him. The figure stood there awkwardly, unable to make of his reaction. The coldness of the air seemed to heighten, giving it goose bumps on the arms. Silence enveloped them before he muttered a single word.

"Karin?"

She looked over her shoulder and when she saw that there was no one else there, turned back to face the guy again, uncertainty and confusion in her eyes. He took a step towards her and automatically she took a defensive stance, a hand touching the hilt of her zanpakutō. His face looked visibly more upset and he stopped, examining the person in front of him. She looks about seventeen, her shiny black tresses cascading just below her shoulder but he was not mistaken. The girl in shihakushō with the same fearless expression is in fact his sister.

_His long lost sister. _

"It's me, Ichi-nii. Don't you remember?" Kurosaki Ichigo pleaded softly with the pained look in his eyes causing her heart soften but she was not this Karin that he spoke of. She shook her head, her eyes casted downwards.

"I am sorry but you have mistaken me for somebody else. I am Hikaru, unseated officer from Jūsanbantai, stationed temporarily at Karakura Town." Hikaru introduced herself with a lopsided smile. Ichigo merely nodded his head, contemplating.

_So it is true. She can't remember. But… If I had been there for her, all this wouldn't have happened._

Suddenly a surge of pain shook her body from head to toe and her surroundings swirling in her vision, causing her to clutch her head and scream in pain. Ichigo stood there for a few seconds but his brotherly instincts took over and he walked towards her, alarmed. But each step that Ichigo took towards her, the pressure of the pain deepened.

_Is he causing this pain?_

She held up her hand to motion stop and with tear stained eyes, shouted "Get away from me!" Ichigo grounded his foot and merely looked at her, eyes watered with emotion. There was pain and fear in her eyes and she was retreating.

_I've got to get out from here. Away from him._

Unable to take the drowning pain, she closed her eyes and lost consciousness, her body falling to the ground.

"KARIN!"

A black stallion engulfed in blue flames with a white outline materialized with Karin suddenly slumped on its back and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Ichigo blinked and found that he was all alone in the empty courtyard.

She was gone.


	2. Measures

**Fact: Tite Kubo is God. I am just one of the little people.**

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

_**Measures**_

by hitdapanicbutton

._Brand new chapter, baby! ;)_.

.

* * *

**2**

"Hayashi Hikaru. She recently graduated from Shinou Academy and was recruited into Jūsanbantai as an unseated officer." Ise Nanao, Hachibantai fukutaicho said through the speaker of Kuchiki Rukia's cell phone placed on her lap.

"I already know that. **Karin** told me." Ichigo emphasized Karin's name through gritted teeth as he sat on his bed with his two hands placed upon his head while Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora and Ishida Uryu looked on, each wearing a serious expression on their faces, with the occasional yawn or two.

Hitsugaya stared after the reds had begun creeping into the purple in the dawn sky through the window behind the hunching Ichigo who was squeezed between a cross armed Renji and a worried Rukia who had dark circles under her eyes. He had no doubt that Ichigo and Rukia had been up the whole night, unable to drift to sleep.

"Are there any other information on her besides this?" Rukia wanted to know. The sound of paper rustling about was heard through the speaker then a short pause.

"Well, we know that Karin probably arrived in Soul Society about four years ago. Also she seems to be rather talented, having graduated from the Academy within two and a half years and according to members of Jūsanbantai, she has already attained her Shikai. "

This caused a collective of gasps and startled movement. Hitsugaya's eyebrows shot up. "Graduated from the Academy within two and a half years as well as attained Shikai yet she is an unseated officer?"

"I have heard about a promising member in the division who requested not to be seated. I just didn't know it was her." Rukia offered, contemplating.

"Has she returned to Soul Society in the last 24 hours?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There are no recent Senkaimon activities from Karakura Town and in its twenty mile radius was recorded. We have reason to believe that she is still residing somewhere in Karakura Town at the moment."

"How about the black stallion that disappeared along with Karin?" Ichigo asked as he replayed what happened the night before to see if he missed any detail.

"Unfortunately nothing matches the description that you gave." Groans filled the room. The lack of information caused more unrest with the mysterious nature of Karin's disappearance, death, reappearance and the strange occurrence surrounding her.

Five years ago, Soul Society was in the midst of the Winter War with the infamous ex-taichos Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, Tosen Kaname and the rest of Hueco Mundo. After a long and hard battle that claim many lives and people wounded, Soul Society had finally won and Ichigo returned home only to find that Karin had gone missing for months now.

Nobody knew where she went, only from a crying Yuzu that Karin had been acting weirdly, was found constantly talking to herself and waking up screaming from the nightmares she had. The day of her disappearance was even more puzzling, when out of the blue; she acted like nothing happened, giving a roundhouse kick to goat-chan when he asked her whether she was alright and had even thanked Yuzu for the excellent breakfast before heading to school with a big smile on her face and mentioned not to wait up as she will be a little late from soccer practice after school.

She never did come back.

"I am sorry but that appears to be all that I have right now." Nanao apologized thus breaking the silence that had enveloped the room.

"No, Nanao. You've done great." Rukia said and Nanao continued, "I'll search up for more information and get back to you as soon as I find anything."

"Thank you." Orihime thanked her, as she peered up to see Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, silently communicating.

_Click. _

Suddenly Ichigo got up, causing everyone to jump back, a determined look on his face. "Let's go."

"And just what do you suggest that we should be doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Ichigo defended.

"The problem is we have no idea of her whereabouts, nothing. If we were to find her, she would probably run away like she did, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stated, causing Ichigo to slump down on his bed. Hitsugaya was right and he hated it. "But…" Ichigo managed to mutter but was lost for words.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ishida asked and realizing that he has gotten everyone's attention, he spoke again. "We should have no problem finding Karin through her reiatsu but when we do, do not approach her until we have enough information on the situation. Until then, we would at the very least know what she is up to."

"Everyone split up and search at different place. Places that she would probably go back when she is alive. Or wherever else you think she would go. The first one to spot her let everyone know. Then we will watch over her in shifts."

"Sounds like a plan." Matsumoto piped in with her cheerful voice of hers. She had been quiet the entire time and the solemn atmosphere had been getting too much for her.

This visibly perked Ichigo and Renji up a bit, both a man of action and they don't want to spend the whole day trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "Rukia." Ichigo and Rukia exchanged eye contact and the two of them immediately shunpo off.

"The heck. Leaving me by myself…" Renji grumbled to himself before going off as well. Ishida looked at Orihime and Sado, and waved a 'Follow me' gesture as he walked out of the room.

"So I guess it's just the two of us, Taicho." Matsumoto whined in a teasing way but Hitsugaya ever present frown doesn't seem to be loosening, his eyes staring out of the window, at a lone crow circling in the air. She followed his direction of gaze, her smile diminishing only just a little and she looked at her taicho.

Despite that frown and that icy attitude, she knew that deep down, he felt guilty and his mind was in conflict. Ever since that fateful day when taicho and Karin meet, it was not just a case of a friend lending a hand over a soccer match. Karin meant much more to him that he had lead on. Hitsugaya knew it too, though unconsciously.

There were countless of times when Matsumoto would look over the mountains of paperwork to his desk and Hitsugaya would be staring off to space with a small smile playing on his lips as he reminisce his memories of Karin. There were times when they had gone down to Karakura Town for missions only for Hitsugaya to sneak off when he thought no one would notice and meet up with Karin at the very place they first met.

But the Winter War was coming, a predicament that was hard to ignore. He had chosen to let Karin go and pushed everything away, his mind concentrating on winning the war. But that decision was killing him quietly, eating him slowly bit by bit. He reinforced those frozen walls he so carefully crafted around himself but he could only hold up the façade for so long.

_And now he's beating himself up over it. _

Matsumoto gave out a sigh as she walked closer towards the open window stile. Hitsugaya was about to shunpo off when Matsumoto placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her with a questioning look. "Taicho. It's not your fault. Nobody knew this was going to happen." She assured him sincerely in a whisper. He had turn back to face the window wordlessly and they stay like that for a few silence seconds.

"Thanks, Matsumoto." He shunpoed off and she just stood there, eyes blinking, for a second. A smile began creeping back on her face before she left as well.

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Reminiscence

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

_**Reminiscence**_

by hitdapanicbutton

._I hope that I wrote Hitsugaya reminiscing clearly. The memory he had was actually a one shot I wrote before I even began writing this_**. **

_.Enjoy._

.

* * *

**3**

"Taicho, Ishida has just call to inform that he was unable to track down Karin as well. He wants to talk to you, should I put him through?" Hitsugaya merely grunted. The day had proven to be unsuccessful with no traces of Karin to be found. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have been checking every residential street in Karakura and came out with nothing. The others didn't have as much luck as well.

_Click_

"You are on loud speaker." Matsumoto said towards the phone.

"Hitsugaya-san, I have reason to believe that Karin maybe suppressing her reiatsu." Ishida spoke. That was the same and only possible conclusion that he was thinking of even before Ishida mentioned it. Why else weren't they been able to find her?

But it is a definite fact that Karin is still in Karakura. Nanao had confirmed the report of Senkaimon inactivity a while ago.

"However." Ishida gave a pause. "There has been brief uncharacteristic reiatsu activity detected. Nothing we are familiar with."

"Uncharacteristic? How so?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"It has a completely different set of patterns from that of a shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar or a Vizard. And it gives out an almost inaudible yet distinct sound. Like a cross between a screech and a howl. The others sounded like static."

"The others?" Matsumoto asked.

"There's more than one."

Hitsugaya's face remained impassive when he heard this when Matsumoto asked to verify, "So that just cancelled out any possibility of the reappearance of our old friends residing at Hueco Mundo?"

"Can't be too sure. It may or may not so it is best that we don't entirely rule them out." Ishida advised. Matsumoto turned to look at Hitsugaya. "Taicho, do you have any idea about this?"

Hitsugaya gave a thought then instructed. "Go to Urahara's. If there is anyone who would know about this, it would be him. Matsumoto, Ishida, I'll be taking a walk. Excuse me. "

He began to walk when Matsumoto called out "Come back soon taicho! Don't stay out too late, don't want you to get lost in the dark." earning her an earful "Oi! I am not a kid!" from Hitsugaya.

"Hey, you said it Taicho." She giggled and waved in an overly enthusiastic way before she shunpo off, leaving Hitsugaya fuming in irritation and anger. He let himself cool down for a minute, his frown forming back its place before he began to walk around aimlessly on the streets of another neighborhood, trying to gather his thoughts.

_Could it be connected? _

_Recent events support it and Soutaicho would want the answers soon._

The Soutaicho had sent Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia and Renji back to Karakura to investigate the unexplainable lack of hollow activity that was happening for several months now. It had been a relief as the work load had lessened for a while but that relief turned to something of suspicion and alarm; hollows don't just keep away for a spirit-enrich town for_ that_ long. Something must be causing this. It was up to them to find out what and now it seems that Karin has some connection to it.

The sharp sound of a whistle broke his thoughts, causing Hitsugaya to look up and he saw that there was an ongoing soccer match at the field and realized that this was the very same place where he had helped Karin in her soccer match with the middle schoolers and where they had hang out during the times he had came down to Karakura Town for missions years ago.

_Right before all this shit happened. _

The feelings of guilt came flooding back to him and he closed his eyes. He felt he deserved to feel like this, for leaving her. He could still remember everything from the very last day he had met her, how the sun was shining brightly across a bright blue cloudless sky, how the gentle breeze perfumed the air with the scent of freshly cut grass and the sound of distant laughter from kids running around a nearby playground.

He had been sitting beneath a large shady oak tree, deep in thought and a distant look in his eyes. He had to get out of Soul Society as it was getting unbearable. It was right after the discovery of Aizen's unexpected betrayal; Soul Society went into full alert mode with everyone fanatically training to become stronger in the anticipation of the Winter War.

"TOSHIRO!"

He turned to the source of the voice, and came to see that it was Karin with one outstretched arm waving to him while a soccer ball tugged under the other arm, walking towards him. Toshiro felt a sudden twist in his stomach; butterflies if you want to call it but he act as nonchalantly as he could.

"Eh? Heloooo. Anybodyyy hommmee??" Karin waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and an irritated expression formed in his face. "What", Toshiro asked in that deep voice of his, his emerald green eyes flicked up to meet Karin's mysterious dark ones, "do you want?"

She laughed as she sat next to him with her arms dangling in front of her holding the ball, breaking off the eye contact and her cheeks visibly pink from what he was guessing was due to the summer heat. Toshiro thought that it was cute and he sneaked a quick glance at her, his heart beat an abnormally fast rate, capturing every detail and filing it into his memory. How her hair danced playfully with the breeze, her mouth form into a lopsided barely-there smile, that she seems to have some sort of gentle aura radiating from her petite fragile frame despite her tough and strong demeanor… She was a wonderful mix of contradictions.

"I didn't know you would be here." Her voice betrayed just a hint of something that he couldn't pin point and it was plain as day to see that she was curious on why he was here but she never bombarded him with questions so they sat there enjoying the comfortable silence. He doesn't know and still hasn't figured out why but he felt like he could trust her, like he could let go and be himself. Just Hitsugaya Toshiro. Not a taichou with the weight of horrendously endless paperwork on his shoulders.

Hitsugaya grunted. "Just wanted to get out. Work was getting a little overwhelming."

Karin, who had not known what is it that shinigami do exactly, asked, "Don't you guys just go around killing hollows?"

"There is more to being a shinigami than randomly going around killing hollows. We have our responsibilities to keep the worlds in order and paperwork to do." He stated matter-in-factly in that bored tone of his.

"That sounds boring." As if to emphasize it, she gave a loud yawn with her arms stretching and lie down on the grass. Hitsugaya frown.

"Nobody said that being a shinigami was for fun."

"I guess I just sort of assume being dead plus being a shinigami, you get to laze around all day long and when you are bored, go hollow hunting or something. I mean, rest in peace? Was that meant as a joke?" Karin wanted to know. Hitsugaya just sighed as he stared off into the horizon, "Who knows."

Suddenly Karin got up, causing Hitsugaya to blurrily look after her as she ran down from the hill towards the field. Once she got there, she turned back with a huge grin plastered on her face and called out enthusiastically, "Oi Toshiro! Let's play some soccer!"

He got up and quietly proceeded to walk towards her, with much resignation "I guess I'll have to, don't I?"

"Damn straight! And don't you dare go easy on me, Toshiro, like those other times. I've gotten way better since then."

Hitsugaya said nothing but let out a smirk.

"Catch me if you can, Toshiro." Karin dared as she kicked the ball to the other side of the field, a determined look on her face. Hitsugaya found that Karin had in fact, gotten better in soccer. Usually he would have scored a goal or two ahead of her but now she proved to be in equal prowess to his, their goal 3-3.

"Ha! Beat that Toshiro!"

"You've gotten good, Kurosaki." This caused Karin to smirk.

"It's Karin. Not…" Karin made air quotation marks with her fingers "Kurosaki." "Call Ichi-nii Kurosaki all you want but call me that and I'll just act like I never hear anything. I mean, we have known each other for" She paused, mentally counting with her fingers when Hitsugaya supplied "3 months" causing for Karin to look at him. "You actually remember?" Then she mocked playfully. "Oh right, boy genius."

His frown deepen and he chose to ignore the comment.

"Karin." Toshiro said to get a feel of it on his lips. It somehow feels strange yet so right saying her name. Karin's lopsided smile got bigger.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Hitsugaya nodded as he watched Karin kick the ball, ran towards it and her feet was about to kick again when she had tripped on a stone, throwing her off balance when Hitsugaya had grabbed hold of her arm, the force of it caused her to tumble right into him, her face on the side of his and her breath on his exposed neck.

Hitsugaya felt his body heat rising and they stayed in that position for God knows how long, in momentary shock, before Karin had taken a step back from him, she was pointedly looking downwards with her hair covering her face. He thanked his lucky stars that she was not looking at him or she would have noticed the blush that he had been trying in vain to contain.

"Toshiro, you can let go of me now."

Immediately, Hitsugaya let go of her arm and this caused his blush to go several shades darker. He began to apologize profusely when Karin suddenly turned and looked at him, a big smile on her face. He felt his heart stopped. "Why? If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen flat on my face."

Without warning, she planted a kiss on his cheek and Hitsugaya felt his heart exploded with happiness and his mind went blank.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He almost jumped, hands fumbling to find the source of the noise- his cell phone and flipped it open. An emergency order from Soul Society. He had to head back immediately.

"I'll be here every day as always."

Hitsugaya gave a quick glance at Karin, his blush still visible, and with a nod, shunpoed off.

_I didn't even tell her goodbye. Or that I won't be coming down to Karakura for a long time. _

Hitsugaya's mind came back into focus, he was still standing on the top step of the stairs leading to the field and saw that the soccer game now was over, the field was now empty. He looked on before he noticed a number of crows circling the area.

_That's weird._

That was when he saw her standing at the end of the field, holding what seems to be a zanpakutō. When he took a better look, he saw that she had zanpakutō's tip of the blade positioned at her stomach.

_What the…? _

The crows started to shriek fanatically. Then she started screaming and she was about to rammed her zanpakutō into her stomach when Hitsugaya screamed in horror. "KARIN!" He quickly shunpo to her side when she stopped and looked up at Hitsugaya, a look of recognition on her face and said in a weak voice. "Toshiro."

That was when he felt it. The uncharacteristic reiatsu that Ishida had mentioned earlier flared out of nowhere, from Karin.

Before he could react, her whole body started fidgeting uncontrollably with her eyes turned to the back of her head while she began to splutter in a language that Hitsugaya did not understand. He stared in horror.

Then her body grew very still.

A deep, hoarse voice spoke up. "It's too late. You can't save her now."


	4. Confrontation

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_Confrontation_**

by hitdapanicbutton

.

_Sorry but I can't help but laugh when I read the comment about Karin committing suicide. I love strong female characters and I don't think Karin is that stupid to do something like that or else it would be like Hinamori all over again (no offence!) There is a reason for why she is doing what she is doing and no, I did not kill Karin off... _

_or did I? You will know as soon as you read!(haha... I am so evil, I can't stand it!)  
_

_Thanks again for your support. I dedicate this to you! ;)_

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**4**

The Karin in front of him was not the Karin he knew. Ichigo had told him of the changes but it did not prepare him for this. With the exception that her hair was long with her side sweep fringe that lightly covered her right eye, the same sharp features that he knew so well; but in the place of her usual fearless expression was an eerily expressionless one; her normally glowing midnight black eyes were completely white with bulging red veins that were moving side to side rapidly, her body standing in a posture not unlike a puppet with strings.

"Who the heck are you? You are not Karin." Hitsugaya growled.

A roar of deep and hoarse laughter rang into the air. It felt to Hitsugaya as if the person was laughing right into his ear and unconsciously took a glance at his sides. Karin spoke in a hoarse voice, a voice that was clearly not hers. "Karin is gone."

Rage consumed him like never before, determined to nail the _thing_ that was inside Karin. His hand gripped Hyōrinmaru's hilt hard.

"You should not have interfered. Years of control over her lost because of you. For that, you shall die!" Karin's expressionless face contorted into one with a mixture of hatred and anger with veins bulging out of her face. Before Hitsugaya realized anything, she had lunged herself towards him with zanpakutō in hand, leaving a cloud of dust behind from the sudden burst of reiatsu. Hitsugaya quickly block the attack but he was forced backwards, narrowly escaping a fatal blow to the chest.

The sound of zanpakutō clattering in the air, anger evident with each hit she gave was more vigorous and forceful than the one before. Hitsugaya gave one forceful swipe though he was careful not to actually wound her and leap behind.

But Karin was already behind him, aiming for his back when he quickly swerved, their zanpakutōs clashing.

"Furea. Moeru you Na sutaa." Karin unlocked her Shikai while her zanpakutō began to glow and changed to midnight blue in color with thin black ribbons wrapped around the handle that formed a tassel in the hilt. It retained its length though it became visibly thinner in width. She swing her zanpakutō, blue sparks emitting from it and one burned a hole in Hitsugaya's sode.

_Shit. At this rate, I'll have to open my Shikai as well. _

Then Karin started wailing and randomly flicked her zanpakutō around, the sparks flying everywhere. Her eyes turned back to her midnight black ones, a tortured expression on her face and her familiar voice rang into the air. Hitsugaya had to back off to not get burned by it as he watched dumbfounded as the scene unfolded.

"Get out of me!" She screamed, dropping her zanpakutō onto the ground and started to hit herself.

"Karin!" Hitsugaya called out to her causing Karin to shout with much more alarm, "Stay back Toshiro! Run!" This caused Hitsugaya to walk towards her than grab her into his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK!" She shouted furiously but he held on tightly when she suddenly calmed down, her face buried into his chest. He whispered softly. "Karin?"

Suddenly Hitsugaya felt a shot of pain at his stomach and blood splattered around with a hiss. Karin pushed him to the ground; her eyes were white again with a sinister smile on her face and spoke in the same deep, harsh voice. "You are too easy. You should have done what the girl said."

She held out her hand and the zanpakutō flew from the ground to her hand. She aimed the zanpakutō towards Hitsugaya who was lying helplessly on the ground, covered in his blood. "Die Shinigami." "Kaku Bakuhatsu" A burst of fireballs shoot out as Hitsugaya looked straight on as he weakly hold his zanpakutō in front of him.

_Karin, if you can hear me. I am sorry…_

"Santen Kesshun!" A triangle barrier formed in front of Hitsugaya just in time to deflect the attack.

"Hadōu no. 61: Rikujōkōrō!" Rukia's clear voice recited, trapping Karin with six light beams, rendering her immobile.

"YOU INTRUDING GOOD FOR NOTHING SHINIGAMI! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE! YOU…!" Ichigo gave a quick yet effective hit on Karin's head and she fell onto the ground, unconscious. He looked at his sister with a pained expression on his face and muttered an apology under his breath when he noticed a large flock of crows perched all over the roofs and trees, as if observing.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto rushed to his side, a worried and panicked expression on her face. Hitsugaya barely nodded before he lost consciousness.

"TAICHO!"

* * *

**Karin's Zanpakutō**: Blazing star (燃えるようなスター) Moeru you Na sutaa.

-Fire based zanpakutō, its handle the color of midnight blue and is approximately 60 cm long. (The minimum size of a katana)

The spirit of Moeru you Na sutaa resembles of a black stallion engulf in blue flames with a white outline and has a deep voice. It is sarcastic and proud yet it is wise, analytical and calm during battles. It materializes at Karin's calling, being able to attack opponents or simply when Karin needs to reach to a destination quickly.

**Shikai Command****: Flare (フレア) Furea**_: _The whole zanpakutō colors changes into midnight blue with thin black ribbons wrapped around the handle that forms the tassel in the hilt. It retains its length thought it becomes thinner in width.

**Shikai Special Ability:** When the zanpakutō is swing or moved about, blue sparks fly from it, causing lethal burns to anyone who touches it and emits a light blue glow from the zanpakutō itself and its wielder that protects from kido spells.  
-Nuclear Blast (核爆発) Kaku Bakuhatsu - Soul pressure twirling around the blade from the hilt, creating burst of fireballs to shoot out. It could also create a wall of fire, thus protecting Karin from any attacks.

* * *

_PS: I guess you guys would be wondering why Hitsugaya hug her like he did. I would think that he does so because he want Karin to know that no matter what happens, he'll be there for her. Even if his life would be on the line in the process._


	5. Glimpse of the Past

**

* * *

**

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_Suspicions  
_**

by hitdapanicbutton

_This chapter took place before the story's current timeline. It is pretty sadistic, I'll admit and it was hard writing this but it is important because it gives you a glimpse on what happened to Karin and it is the foundation to the situation. Sorry if I overdid it and the story will get better than this, I promise_

._  
_

* * *

**5**

_Before…_

"Karin-chan!" The sound of light, hurried footsteps rushing up from the stairs as Yuzu called loudly, bursting into the room. Karin barely opened her eye as she stirred lazily from her sleep, her face buried under her blanket. Karin mentally cursed the sun light that was sneaking in through the slit of the curtains, causing discomfort to her sleepy eyes. Karin is not exactly a morning person.

Yuzu walked to the side of Karin's bed, in a cheerful sing-along voice, sang. "Wakey! Wakey! Its morning and I've made breakfast. Today we are having onigiri and karashi mentaiko!"Karin only mumbled from under her blanket, refusing to wake up even when Yuzu gently shook her.

"Karin-chan." Yuzu pouted.

Karin uncovered her face, tiredly said. "Ai Yuzu, I'll just wanna lie in bed for a while. I'll be down in a minute." Yuzu nodded and got up; satisfied that she had woken Karin up. She paused when she reached the door, warned. "Don't oversleep though. Don't want to be late for school!"

Karin grunted and Yuzu closed the door, the sound of her footsteps grew faint. Karin absentmindedly stared into the ceiling, her mind wandering to her brother.

_Hope Ichi-nii is alright. Haven't seen him in a while now. Thank god Yuzu is taking it alright… so far… although she does miss him, with her cooking his favorite food and all. _

Karin couldn't help but rolled her eyes and chuckle when she remembered the stupid reason her father gave them about where Ichigo went. "PREPARING FOR MATING SEASON!!!!" Inevitably, her heart beat faster when her mind wandered off to a certain someone who she can't seem to get out of her mind despite trying very hard not to think about him.

_Hmm… I wonder how _he_ is doing with the upcoming war. I miss..._

She shook her head as if it would get rid of the thought as she buried herself under the covers.

_Forget him. Forget him!!! I mean, seriously. That cold hearted, too-cool-for-school elementary school student but is really a shinigami taicho with that mess of a hair and piercing green eyes. Who would miss him?_

Karin sighed deeply. She could fool everyone but herself.

_I do. _

It was supposed to be a simple, fleeting crush. She was already fifteen after all and although she is not like the other girls her age where they have a new crush every week or two, she did have her fair share. But as the years go by her feelings for Hitsugaya did not seem to waver and despite herself, got stronger.

While the boys her age seemed to have the maturity level of a carrot, he gave an air of being otherworldly and of confidence about him. At the same time, despite his cold demeanor and fiery temper, she knows he has a heart deep down, hidden somewhere, from the times he had unexpectedly confided in her. Just thinking about him was enough to give her the feeling of butterflies in the stomach.

Her memories flashed to the day where he had saved her from the hollow that appeared after the fateful soccer game. He was stunning with those magnificent ice crystal wings and that spiky white hair of his that seemed to defy gravity, the whiteness of it all was in contrast with his tan skin and his piercing cyan eyes.

She felt her emotions take a sudden 180˚ turn, a foul mood brewing as she remembered the last day she had seen him. To be fair, he did not promise her anything nor did he tell her when exactly he would be visiting Karakura Town again but the days were long with time dragging its feet. Karin was losing her patience.

Karin would go to the field after school for her daily dose of soccer fun with her friends but while she was playing, she would secretly try to look out for him, searching, wishing, hoping. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when the day ended with no sign of him.

_Maybe the kiss on the cheek scared him or something?_

_Well, that will be a first. The mr high and mighty Toshiro, afraid of me! _

She felt a little smug with herself when a shiver down the spine interrupted her thoughts; someone was watching her. She had been having been sensing this ever since Ichigo had ran off to the shinigamis for reasons he chose not to confide in her. It had upset her considerably but if he wants to tell her, he will, eventually and she will wait for that day to come.

Whatever it is that her brother was getting himself into though, it was clear that someone was not appreciative of it. She can't help but have an ominous feeling about it despite the cheerful mood the day induced as she and Yuzu walk to school. She just hoped she will be proven wrong.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu rushed to her side as she lay on the pavement, her hands on the floor to support her weight, face twisted in pain. Her whole body was throbbing and it felt like someone knocked the wind of out her. Karin tried to laugh it off. "I guess I was not looking properly. Must have tripped on something."

But Yuzu was not convinced. "Karin-chan." The seriousness in Yuzu's voice made Karin looked up. "Don't worry okay? Ichi-nii is doing fine right now. I know he misses us as much as we miss him and he will be coming back soon." Karin couldn't help but smile at her sister; Yuzu was more observant that Karin gave her credit for. Unfortunately, Ichi-nii wasn't all she was worried about.

"Thanks Yuzu." Yuzu pulled Karin up from the ground; her body involuntarily cringed from the pain as she cursed inwardly. She hates making Yuzu or anyone worry. Yuzu looked on with a concerned look on her face. "Can you walk?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I am used to this kind of thing from playing soccer anyway. " Wordlessly, Yuzu let go of Karin; she knew her sister hates being babied around but she paced herself alongside Karin as they continued their walk to school.

Karin saw a movement from the corner of her eye but it disappeared before she could get a good look. She blinked her eyes as she hurried on.

_Maybe I'm just thinking too much. _

A figure resembling a man with a piece of mask on his head was observing the Kurosaki twins from afar. A smile formed on his face. "Aizen-sama will be pleased."

* * *

Fear.

The overwhelming feeling of it consumed Karin as she ran through a lonely pathway set ablaze with an unseen fire so scorching hot that it burned her eyes and feel the excruciating pain on every inch of her skin. The smell of thick smoke and burning flesh filled her nostrils, suffocating her. The walls vibrate with the sounds of torture; the anguished, pitiful wails seemed to be just right behind her, she can't seem to lose it no matter how fast she ran.

She was all alone.

But she won't let this get to her. She doesn't know how long she had been here; running with aching legs, trying to find a way to escape. The pathway seemed to have no windows or doors. Just an infinite stretch of road, lasting all eternity. She will hold back those tears she felt threatening to spill. She must never cry.

Then she heard it, a low voice whispering a sentence she couldn't quite understand. She felt the chills on her arms, hearing only screams from the walls. Karin felt something amiss about the walls. She felt like something was watching her from behind it. She was about to dismissed it and started running again when the voice spoke the same sentence again. But instead in the eerily calm tone like before, the tone of the voice got more agitated as it repeated the sentence over and over again, the speed spoken faster and faster, louder and louder into her ears.

Her eyes grew wide open with shock and she stood there, her worst fears had confronted her. "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!"

The voice purred. "But it is…"

Visions started pouring into Karin's mind. How vivid the visions are. Visions of Ichigo on his knees, body covered with blood, _his blood_. His eyes looked dead, defeated as a tall figure stand before him, a zanpakutō in hand and with a strike, Ichigo dropped to the ground with a thud. _Dead._

The visions stopped abruptly, switched to Hitsugaya, his body was in a hunched sitting position by a crumbling wall covered in ice and caked with blood, his haori torn, _dead_.

Sprawled on the ground with bloody wounds all over their bodies was Yuzu and goat-chan, _dead_.

Images of Soul Society and Karakura Town in the crumbles, scorched with the flames of defeat. Blooded bodies filled the landscape. The visions repeated again and again in Karin's mind. She opens her mouth to scream but her voice was stuck at the back of her throat.

"KARIN! WAKE UP KARIN!"

Karin's bloodshot eyes shot opened to see her father and Yuzu hovering over her, both wearing worried expressions. She was drenched in sweat, her whole body trembling. "It was just a dream." Karin croaked, sighing in relief. But the sick feeling in her stomach didn't go away.

"You were screaming and kicking, Karin-chan. I got scared." Yuzu's eyes shone from the tears in her eyes. Karin gave a guilty look and started to apologize when Isshin wearing a somber expression, asked. "What was the dream about, Karin?"

Karin hesitated, the dread on recollecting the dream was evident by the look on her face. Isshin observed her. "I…" She took a breath, as if trying to collect her courage. "I was running in a never-ending narrow lane that was on fire and there were screams that seemed to from the walls. Suddenly there's this voice saying this sentence over and over again…"

She paused with her eyes closed, trying very hard not to cry. Yuzu put a protective arm around Karin. It was a few good minutes before Karin spoke again.

"The shinigamis will fall and the worlds will crumble into nothingness, frozen in time, swallowed by the pits of darkness fulfilling revenge for the Damned." She repeated the sentence in her head so softly that it was barely audible but Isshin had heard every last word of it. The look on his face darkened.

He got up causing Karin and Yuzu to look at him as he walked to the table light that was on and switched it off. "Go to sleep Karin, Yuzu. You'll have to wake up early to go to school. I won't be here tomorrow; I have a meeting to attend to."

"Goodnight otousan." Yuzu greeted. Isshin just nodded in acknowledgement before he close the door behind him. Karin watched her sister tucking herself into the covers next to her, the light from the moon casting shadows on the walls and highlighting the curves of her sister's petite body and face features even with the curtains drawn. "Go to sleep Karin-chan. It's okay, I am here now."

"Thanks Yuzu." Karin said with much sincerity. Yuzu gave a big yawn.

"Goodnight Karin-chan."

"Goodnight Yuzu."

Sleep was the last thing on Karin's mind as she lay awake the entire night, trying hard to block the horrifying images in her head, her silent tears soaking her pillow wet as she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

But that was only the beginning.

* * *

The two food that Yuzu mentioned that she made for breakfast: (Ichigo's favorite)

**Onigiri** - rice ball, is a food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shape and often wrapped in nori(seaweed)

**karashi mentaiko** - marinated roe of Pollock (is an edible greenish-brown fish of the cod family)


	6. Conversations at the kotatsu

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

_**Conversations at the kotatsu**_

by hitdapanicbutton

_Hey, I wrote Karin as Hikaru at first half of the story coz I want to signify that she still hasn't remember everything yet but I will refer her back to her original name at the 2nd half of the story. Hope that clear things up!_

_Oh and kotatsu means dining table in Japanese,fyi_

_Moving on_

.

* * *

**6**

_Where am I?_

Hikaru was staring at the ceiling with an odd sense of déjà vu. Sunlight filled the room, the window next to her barely open, enough to let the breeze in and she could hear the birds chirping loudly. She should have gotten out of there due to the fact that she didn't know where exactly she was and what whoever who put her here wanted but somehow, she felt safe and comfortable for the first time in many months that she didn't want to leave .

She felt something tied around her wrist and she put her hand up to see a thin red and yellow thread-bracelet with strange tiny wordings on it. Satisfied that it had no spell that she know of casted on it, she just let her hand lie back on the futon, closing her eyes.

This action however brought back the memories of what happened the night before, the last thing she remembered was Hitsugaya-taicho hugging her while she was screaming, her body in pain before she suddenly blacked out. She was sure that she had never interact, let alone seen him before; she only know him by name and reputation but last night, she had recognized him the instant she laid her eyes on him and called him by his given name, Toshiro. The fact that her heart beat wildly and the overpowering happiness she felt despite the gravity of the situation when she heard him called her name and later hug her didn't help things either.

But that was not the only thing that confused her. Hitsugaya-taicho had been calling her Karin, just like that orange hair shinigami she encountered the other day. After she had fled from him, she started to get all kind of random visions of a life she assumed she lived before she was a shinigami. Now that she gave it another thought, she'll have to admit that the name Karin seemed to click.

That still didn't explain about the headaches she seemed to be getting only when she was having a vision but she pushed and pushed, ignoring the pain until she can see them, even if they were in fragments. Strangely enough, she didn't experience any today.

Her stomach made a growling sound; she was hungry.

* * *

"…may have an involvement in the situation though it is not clear whether it is indirectly or otherwise. Of current, their motives are unknown." Hitsugaya reported as he stood in front of a big screen with huge vines-like tentacles that stretches across the wall it lean on.

The soutaicho opened his left eye. "You are implying that _they_ are involved in the matter." It was more of a statement than a question and Hitsugaya could hear doubts in his commanding voice. He was not surprised. After all,_ they _had never did caused any problems to Soul Society; in fact the two shared a neutral relationship, never interfering with the other's affair and Yamamoto was not one to ruin that.

However, all signs point to _them_ and Yamamoto cannot deny it.

"Yes, I am implying so. However, I am not too certain the involvement of the higher eons. I have send Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho for further observations on _their_ activities and have came out with none so far"

"I trust that you will find the hard evidence needed to support the theory and continue with the investigations."

Hitsugaya merely nodded and turned to go when Yamamoto spoke again "Before we end this conversation Hitsugaya Toshiro", looking at him through those slid of his eyes "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"None at the moment." Hitsugaya could feel the Soutaicho was observing him intently. It felt like hours passed by before Yamamoto said. "Very well. You are dismissed." Hitsugaya bowed and it was only after the screen turned black did Hitsugaya realized that he had been holding his breath.

He had not told the soutaicho about the incident involving Karin and his suspicion on her connection with the big picture. If old man Yama ever found out, Hitsugaya was sure that Karin would be thrown into prison before he could say 'Stop' on the grounds that Karin was a possible threat towards Soul Society.

Belatedly, Hitsugaya realized that by withholding the information, he risked of getting hammered in the next meeting or worse case scenario, banished. But he realized that he couldn't care less about the consequences; all he wanted was for Karin to be safe.

So deep in thought was Hitsugaya that when he walked out the door, he hadn't realized that a girl with black side sweep hair, who had been busy looking around for food, was walking in the passing in front of him. So they collided. Hard.

"Look where you're going, moron!" Karin hissed.

"Me?!How about_ you_ look at where _you're_ going!" Hitsugaya snapped back until he suddenly recognized the voice and turn to see Karin who had her hand clutching her throbbing head. Karin was about to fire back when she looked up to meet the smothering gaze of Hitsugaya. She could feel her cheeks heating up and the familiar fluttering in the stomach. Unbeknownst to her, Hitsugaya felt the same.

"Ho ho ho." Urahara Kisuke suddenly appeared; the wooden door slipped open loudly, causing Hitsugaya and Karin to jump. "There you are, children."

Hitsugaya grabbed hold of Urahara's collar, his hand raised into a fist. "Say that again." Urahara eyed him, the smile on his face never waver. Sure, the boy had grown taller now, reaching around his height and looking seventeen. Too bad for the child prodigy that the older man doesn't give a damn. It was way too funny to give up, seeing his reaction and all.

Urahara gave a nervous laugh, flipping his fan open and started to fan himself, muttered under his breath, "Kids these days." Hitsugaya was about to retort back when Urahara ignored him and fixed his gaze to an amused Karin, saying. "Breakfast is served, Hayashi -san."

As Urahara had anticipated, the mere mention of food perked Karin up. She was too hungry to care how the guy in that green and white hat knew her name but she could always ask questions later and if the situation got a little ugly, well, she could always give him a good kick in the butt.

Urahara pointed the direction of the dining room and Karin was off, leaving him and Hitsugaya behind. Both of them walked in silence when Urahara glanced at him. "We will be expecting a visitor a little later."

Hitsugaya was about to ask who they were expecting when Urahara quickly enter the dining room, took a seat next to Shihōin Yoruichi and exclaimed in a cheerful voice "Ah, I see everyone is here!" Hitsugaya saw there were no other seat except the one next to Karin, who was already busy eating while pointedly ignoring the fact that everyone who was looking at her, particularly Ichigo.

He had no choice but to sit next to Karin and he swore he saw the evil glint that Ichigo gave him. He cursed under his breath. _Overprotective brothers_.

"Hayashi -san." Urahara began. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Urahara and this is my humble…" Karin cut him off, half annoyed that he was interrupting her eating, though she did feel bad because he did let her stay in his place and eat his food after all. "I remember."

This rendered everyone speechless. Karin just looked at them.

"I mean, I know who you guys are." She guessed everyone's name correctly and lastly pointed to Ichigo "If I am not mistaken, you're supposed to be my brother." She took a pause. "I got visions. Of the past, I guess, after bumping into you. But I don't remember everything."

Urahara looked at her with interest. "Now tell me, Kurosaki-san."

"I was this Kurosaki Karin but I am Hayashi Hikaru now." Karin said when Hitsugaya whispered. "I prefer Karin. It suits you better." The comment caused Karin to scoffed, said in a resigned voice "Well, if you say so. Don't want you to go confusing yourself out anyway."

But the faint blush in her cheeks did not escape Ichigo's sharp eye. It usually takes more than a comment to convince his stubborn sister to agree on anything. He turned to look from Karin to Hitsugaya and back again with alarm, his eyebrows twitching. "Wha-"

Rukia gave him a smack at the head and in a bored voice, explained. "Ignore Strawberry here. He woke up on the wrong side of bed today." Ichigo was massaging his head, giving Rukia the evil eye which she pointedly ignored him, a smirk plastered on her face. Sitting next to her was Renji's face was all scrunched up into up into a scowl, looking irritated while Orihime observed the couple with a hint of jealousy and Matsumoto was giggling. Sado and Ishida didn't want to have any part of it so they just continue eating their breakfast, playing ignorance. Both Hitsugaya and Karin rolled their eyes.

Urahara cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again. "Karin-chan, does your head still hurt when you get this visions?"

Karin was shocked at his unexpected question. After all, she had never confided with anyone regarding the headaches. "No, I don't have them this morning. How did you know?"

"I know." Urahara just stated simply with a knowing smile while fanning himself. "Well, don't take this out unless you want the pain again." He used his now-folded fan to point at the thread-bracelet on her wrist.

Sensing her confusion, Yoruichi explained. "The bracelet helps to contain _it_." Karin immediately understood.

Before anyone could question what they meant, a hell butterfly flew from the wall; the sound of heavy locks clicking open filled the air when a Senkaimon materializes and the appearance of a tall figure formed amidst the bright white light, approaching.

The unexpected visitor startled everyone except Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Nii-sama!"

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Renji muttered.

Urahara welcomed him. "Kuchiki-taicho, I've been expecting you."


	7. Suspicions

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_Suspicions  
_**

by hitdapanicbutton

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here's a new chapter_

.

* * *

**7**

Karin looked at Kuchiki Byakuya who was standing next to the wall where traces of the Senkaimon had disappeared. She had recognized him from his pictures splashed all over the pages of the Shinigami Women Association weekly rag that all the girls were reading back when she was at Shinou Academy though she never really understand what all the big fuss was about. But as she looked at him standing before the surprised group, a table across her, she had to admit that he did cut an imposing figure with an arrogant look on his face.

_Well, whatever._ Karin just shrugged and continued with her food, causing Hitsugaya to shake his head.

_Glad someone is enjoying herself_.

Then again Karin probably didn't know the reality of the situation.

Byakuya eyed Urahara, his uniform impassive face never changing. "I don't believe my arrival was announced beforehand."

"Well. It was not." Urahara gave no explanation when Yoruichi teased, a big grin on her face. "Now little Byakuya, I didn't know you remember your old friend with all your noble duties let alone miss me enough to come see me. It really touches my heart."

Renji could not help but laugh, hitting his lap as if to emphasize it. "Little Byakuya?" Rukia was tucking at Renji's and Ichigo's sleeve in an attempt to shush them up while warily looking at her brother. Matsumoto wore a sinister smile, probably wondering who she was going to let it slip about Kuchiki-taicho's nickname.

"Is it that funny?" Sado asked Ishida, lost on the joke.

"No idea." Ishida replied him when Orihime whispered to them enthusiastically, "I think it is because Yoruichi-san called Kuchiki-san Little Byakuya like My Little Pony but he is not little. Or a pony. Or pink. He is big. But not as big as the giant in Jack and the Bean Stalk. So that is funny."

"That doesn't make any sense." Ishida said under his breath and Sado looked more confused than ever.

Rukia whispered, "Erm…Orihime, we can hear you."

Byakuya's eye twitched ever so slightly but Yoruichi did not miss it; the smirk on her face was ever a telling sign. He took a deep breath and decided that he shall not get irritated over such trivial matters so he did what only Kuchiki Byakuya does best- he ignored those insignificant people.

"I don't believe I was informed that Soul Society had sent another shinigami to Karakura." Byakuya questioned as he observed Karin. "Identify yourself." This caused the laughter to sharply cease, a wave of panic was felt among those on the table, notably Ichigo and Hitsugaya- one that Byakuya's sharp eye and instinct did not miss.

"She was sent here as a temporary replacement as Karakura's representative while Rukia was back at Soul Society." Ichigo hastily defended before Karin could answer. Byakuya's eyes bore into Ichigo's causing the tension in the room to escalate. "I don't believe I was speaking to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

It didn't help that Karin was giving an annoyed look to him as well.

"Hayashi Hikaru, unseated officer from Jūsanbantai." Karin introduced in a bored voice, her arms folded.

"Ukitake-taicho just informed me that her assignment in Karakura has been extended until she was called for, nii-sama." Rukia confirmed. Byakuya nodded his head slightly as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Ah, where are my manners? Kuchiki-taicho, here, have a seat and a cup of tea worthy for a noble." Urahara mocked as he patted on the cushion that was placed next to him by Tsukabish Tessai in a _sit-here _motion. Byakuya was not amused. He raised his eyebrow but he took a seat nevertheless.

"Byakuya, now enlighten us. What is the real reason for you being here in Karakura?" Yoruichi said with a serious expression on her face.

"I was sent here under Yamamoto's orders to assist with the investigations, ensuring that _no fine detail were to be missed_." Hitsugaya's eye flicker to Byakuya's and he saw that the Rokubantai taicho was looking at him.

_My hunch was right. Yamamoto did notice I was withholding information after all. But he doesn't know what it is exactly. _

A shout was heard, interrupting the conversations in the dining room. It was Hanakari Jinta who was shouting from the outside, anger evident in his loud bratty voice. Urahara grabbed hold of his cane, using it to push himself up when Jinta burst into the room. He walked to a corner towards a cupboard and took out his oversized bat.

"Oh my, Jinta. What is with the shouting? And the need for the use of your bat?" Urahara wanted to know.

"It's like a damn invasion of the stupid crows or something. They are all over the courtyard keep messing up the leaves Ururu and I were sweeping and wouldn't even leave when the both of us tried to chase them away with the brooms. They just keep pissing me off." Jinta swung his bat as if he was hitting some unseen crows. "Die! Die! Die! Kill them all!"

"That is weird. Karakura don't usually have many crow sightings." Ishida noted.

"You know." Ichigo started, scratching his head as if he was trying to remember something important. "I began to see the crows ever since I first saw Kar- Hikaru the other night. It was like they were watching us."

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know but I just have this feeling."

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I noticed that the crows always seemed to be around me, no matter where I went." Karin said. Matsumoto looked at her taicho, noting that he was thinking about something and realized why he always seemed to be looking at the crows.

"Could the crows be in connection to the hollows situation?" Matsumoto asked.

"The question I believe we should be asking is how do the crows fit into the equation?" Yoruichi supplied, causing everyone to be deep in thought, running through theories in their head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Onose River. 500m. +-5minutes._

"Hollow?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia nodded.

"Dispatch." All the shinigami shunpo at once, with the exception of Urahara, Yoruichi and Byakuya. Yoruichi looked at Byakuya with a sideways glance, asking. "Aren't you going with them?"

"There is something that I want to ask of you, Urahara Kisuke. Shihōin Yoruichi."

"Oh, really? And what is that Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Tell me what you know about Hell."

* * *

"You are not going. Go back to Urahara's." Ichigo said as he grabbed Karin's arm before she could shunpo off again. They were standing in the middle of a road with houses lining up in the neighborhood. Karin looked at Ichigo; the irritation she felt was showing on her face.

"Says who? Besides, I am Karakura's shinigami representative like you pointed just now, so it is my duty to kill the hollows that dare to cause harm to this town. "

"But you just have recovered! You were in a coma for a week!"

"I was in a coma?" Karin was shocked, her shoulder drooped. Then she sighed and looked up at Ichigo. "Look. I know you are worried for me, being your sister and all but I can take care of myself. I am not a little girl anymore."

"You always did fine by yourself." Ichigo said softly, his eyes had a familist love and kindness about triggered a flood of siblings love for Ichigo and she understood her brother cared for her safety, not that he thought that she was too weak to defend herself. "But I made a mistake for not being there for you all those years and I am not about to make the same mistake twice."

"You are here for me now. Last time, I didn't understand that you were fighting for Soul Society, for us." Karin reasoned. "I want to prove to you that I have gotten stronger, that I can fight together with you side by side."

"Hikaru…"

"It's Karin. I haven't accepted it just now but now, I think I could get use to this." Ichigo smiled.

"Ichi-nii. Watch my back and I'll watch yours. That is what family is for." Karin returned her brother's smile.

"Come on, let's go." Ichigo said and both of the siblings shunpo off to join the others who were already in battle.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rukia's phone would not stop and she looked at it. "More hollows?"

"I don't get it. Months of inactivity and suddenly a whole batch of them invading Karakura." Matsumoto's voice sounded worried.

"They are here for a reason. Somebody is doing this." Ishida concluded.

"Damn them. Damn the hollows. Let's clean this shit up." Renji hissed as he went to take out the few hollows that just materialized.

"Crap." Karin muttered. They had been fighting for half an hour but there seemed to be no end to the sight of hollows and everyone was getting tired. Karin slashed three hollows in front of her but more seemed to be coming. She turned to look at the others to see how they were faring.

Ichigo was busy firing Getsuga Tenshō at every hollow he sees, Rukia was running towards Orihime who was being attacked by hollows despite her using Koten Zanshun with Tsubaki screaming at her that her dislike over combat isn't working for him right now, Ishida firing his arrows upwards towards the hollows that were hovering in the sky and Sado sending his punches flying to the hollows at the roads.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both midair, killing their fair share of hollows that had escaped Ishida's arrows. It was then when Karin noticed the crows that were sitting on the power lines near where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were, watching the scene but when she looked more closely, she realized that they were not observing everyone, instead just a specific person. _Her_.

"KARIN, BEHIND YOU!" Ichigo shouted but she couldn't leap out of the way on time when she suddenly felt someone's arms were around her and the hollow that attacked her was already dispersing into the air. She looked up to see Hitsugaya and she felt her face blushing. There is no place she would rather be than be in his arms. It just felt so right. "Toshiro, you're bleeding." She said when she saw the small gash on his arm.

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious. Be more observant next time."

Or maybe not. Trust Hitsugaya to ruin the moment.

"And here I was, worried for you. I can take care of myself, thanks." Karin got out of Hitsugaya's embrace, fuming.

"Yeah, because you are doing such a great job at that and I am here because…?"

"Oh, shut up." Hitsugaya smirked and Karin, on seeing this was not going to let him get all mighty about it. "Taicho or not, still a kid."

A vein on Hitsugaya's forehead popped out and Karin smirked this time.

"That's a cheap shot."

"Is that your best retort, Toshiro?"

"I am a lot older than how I look and I have grown a head taller."

"Oh, congratulations! I didn't notice that you had graduated into middle school now."

Hitsugaya was about to shot back when Matsumoto cut in, shouting. "Taicho, Karin-chan. Sorry to interrupt your flirting but there are hollows coming straight at you." Their attention quickly reverted from each other to the hollows that were heading their direction. The blushes on their faces were unmistakable.

Karin had defeated the hollows when one of the hollow escaped, separating itself from the group. "Like I would let you get away!" She was off to chase after the hollow.

"Karin, wait!" Hitsugaya was about to follow her but couldn't when more hollows appeared before him and the crows began shrieking.

A group of Arrancar was standing in position, waiting. "She is coming."

* * *

**Hell? Why hell? I hear you ask. Well, first of, since Bleach is a story of shinigami, death and all that mix, why not throw in hell into the equation? There is only one appearance of it in both the Manga and anime if I am not mistaken so I thought I will explore it but don't worry. I am not making too many OCs. Just one or two. **

_Onose River- it is the river where Ichigo lost his mother and the location of many battles you see on Bleach. _


	8. Retrospect

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_Retrospect  
_**

by hitdapanicbutton

_Two words for my late update: Hectic week! _

_Wow, already in chapter 8. I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you guys! Thanks for the support and to those who added this story to their favorites :D_

_Woo! Let's get cracking!_

.

* * *

**8**

A loud shrill pierced the air, like a sort of battle cry calling the hollows to retreat as they tore their way back to Hueco Mundo. Matsumoto breathe deeply with the feeling of relief washing all over her; she was tired, her Shihakushō was sticking to her sweat drenched body and her muscles felt rigid after battling the hollows nonstop for what felt like hours. However, she was quick to find that Hitsugaya was not sharing the same sentiments, a troubled expression on his face, his eyes looking down at the Karakura's city landscape below.

She saw the others in the group on the ground below gathering among one another and Renji had called out, asking them to quickly come along. She told Renji to hold on for a quick second and shunpoed next to her taicho. "Taicho, we better head back to Urahara's."

"The crows."

That was not the response she had expected from him. "Eh, I'm sorry Taicho?"

"They have not stopped circling in the air." Matsumoto followed Hitsugaya's direction of gaze and sure enough, there were about four crows circling in the air not too far from them. But that didn't explain to Matsumoto what about the crows that made her taicho so worked up so she stayed quiet, allowing him to continue.

"Karin isn't back yet. She went after a stray hollow but she should be here by now." Immediately, Matsumoto understood. She always knew that Hitsugaya had felt something for Karin though he had never said it out loud but he seemed to be getting rather careless in showing his emotions concerning Karin.

Like the fact that Orihime had shared with her this knowledge during a conversation over breakfast two days before. Matsumoto had been stalking around from room to room at Orihime's house where she and Hitsugaya would usually freeload when they were sent to Karakura for missions.

"Taicho! Oh Taicho!" Matsumoto called out, her voice in the sing-along tune she usually adopted whenever she called for Hitsugaya. Her lips formed into a pout, her hands on her hips after it was met with no answer and not a single sight of him. "Ugh. Where can he be?" She grumbled out loud when Orihime walked passed her with a tray in hand and laid the food on the table, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning Rangiku-san! You are just in time for breakfast. I have made onions rings sushi rolls sprinkled with sunflower seeds that I soaked with Tabasco sauce overnight and lotus paste with chili chocolate pudding. It's my special recipe!" Orihime chipped bubbly when she spotted Matsumoto standing at the doorway.

"Orihime, do you know where taicho went?" Matsumoto asked, her nose sniffing the delicious aroma that filled the air. Her stomach growled in agreement and she took a seat, hungrily digging into the food.

"Hitsugaya-san? Oh, he had gone over to Urahara's hours ago."

"So early in the morning?" Matsumoto looked at the clock that hung up at the wall. It was just after 9 o'clock.

"Hitsugaya-san sure seemed to care about Karin-chan a great deal. I noticed he stared at her a lot and I think that is so romantic! I never knew Hitsugaya-san had such caring eyes until I saw him looking at Karin-chan." Orihime commented, causing Matsumoto to look at her in astonishment. After all, Orihime had been known to be pretty clueless when it comes to things like this even though the poor girl had thought herself otherwise.

Orihime noticed that Matsumoto's cup was empty. "More tea, Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto ignored Orihime's question and proceeded to hug her tight, causing the other girl to squeal in shock. "I am so proud of you! You have finally become a real woman!"

Even the others had taken noticed, as she fondly remembered when she had just arrived at Urahara Shōten a little later during that same day to find the orange head bursting with dissatisfaction over the fact that Karin had been placed at Urahara's instead of his home. Rukia was rolling her eyes with her arms folded, looking displeased.

"Don't be such a hard head Ichigo. We don't know what happened to Karin and what if she wakes up, sees you and goes running away again? What are you going to do then? Restrain her?" Rukia asked.

"Of course not midget. I just think she would be safer back at my place, with my family." Ichigo defended.

"As opposed to here, Kurosaki?" Ishida rebuked. "Hate to burst your bubble but Urahara's would be a better option in terms of safety so there really is not substance in your argument."

But Ichigo wasn't really paying any attention to him as he saw Rukia's eyes twitched, her hands balled into fists. "Midget?"

"Got a problem with that, MIDGET?" Ichigo made sure he pronounced every syllable slowly and clearly as he bent to her eye level and patted her head. Before he knew it, he had a swollen red cheek imprinted with a Rukia's shaped fist.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The both of them proceeded to shouting insults at each other.

Ishida sighed, clearly annoyed. "Why do I even bother?"

Renji tried to calm the two. "Now now, everyone can try to be calm and diplomatic-"

"BUTT OUT OF THIS!" Both Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

"Whoa, don't have to go all scary with this." Renji muttered, putting his hand in an 'I surrender' position when Ichigo turned to face him, "Scary? Don't make me laugh. What is up with your scary tattoos for eyebrows anyway?"

"Hey! I happened to think they are cool!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"They are! Scary would be Rukia's attempts at drawing!" Renji said before he could stop himself and turned to Rukia who was a vision of fury and he attempted to correct himself in vain. "Did I say Rukia's drawing? I mean, Ishida's. Ishida's drawing…"

"Except I don't draw." Ishida deadpanned.

"You are not helping with things!" Renji's voice was in an uncharacteristic squeal.

"You are so busted." Matsumoto giggled and Ichigo was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oi. All of you, shut up! Everyone can hear you." Hitsugaya reprimanded as he threw the door open wide with Urahara and Yoruichi next to him. Everyone immediately fell silent as the mood in the room took a solemn turn. Ichigo's expression was one of worry. "How is Karin?"

"Her condition is under control for now, her wounds all healed thanks to Orihime. However she has yet to show any signs of regaining consciousness though we predict that she should be awake by the week's end." Yoruichi reported. Everyone looked visibly relieved at the news.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go home." Rukia tucked at his arm, motioning him to follow her but he refused. "I want to look after Karin."

"You have been here the whole day and looking a little worse for wear. Get some rest then come back here later. You don't want to get Yuzu or your dad any more worried, do you?" Rukia asked and Ichigo shook his head in reply. "No, I don't want to worry them. But…"

"I'll look after her." Hitsugaya offered and Ichigo looked at him, his eyes blinking as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You, Toshiro, want to look after my sister?"

"Is that a bad thing Kurosaki?"

"I mean… are you sure, Toshiro?" Ichigo stated and Hitsugaya snapped. "Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yeah, well, that."

"Your point?" Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"If you don't like the idea of me looking after your sister, just say so."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to look after her?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth but closed it again. He was lost for words. He didn't know how to answer Ichigo. Should he just tell him that he felt compelled to make sure she will be alright and is protected? That he felt like he had somehow contributed to making her suffered like this? Or that he has feelings his sister?

But he found out that he didn't need to as Matsumoto came to his rescue. "Taicho just want you to have a piece of mind, that's all. Rukia is right, you do need a rest. You look horrible." Matsumoto squint her eyes at Ichigo's face as if to prove her point.

"Okay, I get it. Geez." Ichigo huffed, letting Rukia pull him by the arm out. Ishida and Renji followed suit. Before he was completely dragged out, he looked at Hitsugaya right in the eye for a moment. "Thanks Toshiro. Take good care of her for me."

Hitsugaya merely grunted and he walked back towards the room, taking a seat beside Karin's sleeping form.

"Kisuke, I'll go to Soul Society to find out as much as I can." Hitsugaya heard Yoruichi told Urahara from the other room and they exchanged a few words before she shunpoed off.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll be out in the other room if you need anything." Urahara called out, followed by the sound of the door closed shut.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin, studying every feature, every line of her face. She looked so peaceful without that scowl she normally wore, her hair fanned out on the pillow and her body curled onto a fetus position, empathizing on her petite size. Hitsugaya reached out to push back a stray fringe that lay on her face, covering her eye.

_There are so many things I want to tell you… _

"Taicho!" Matsumoto voice rang so close to his ear, causing the boy to jump up in fright.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya's voice was stern as he turned to face the giggling Matsumoto who stood right behind him.

"Oh, nothing taicho. I just want to let you know that I'll be joining Abarai-fukutaicho on the Garganta observations. And there will probably a quick trip to the mall involved."

"I am more inclined to believe about the shopping trip, not so much about the Garganta observations."

"What makes you say that Taicho?"

"You still ask?" Hitsugaya shook his head. "Now that you have already told me, be off to carry on your observations."

"Hai Taicho." Matsumoto said teasingly and she had shunpoed off.

That was a couple of days ago and Matsumoto had always wanted to ask one question but they hardly had enough time alone for her to ask him so she thought that it was now or never and went ahead and imposed that question; one part curious, another bracing herself for a brush-off.

"You really fell hard for her, didn't you?" Hitsugaya's head snapped into attention and he stared at Matsumoto, a brief look of shock crossed his face but it was replaced by his usual impassive expression.

Then to her surprise, a genuine smile played on his features, a small but significant gesture that was not lost on Matsumoto.

"Is it that obvious?"

Matsumoto shook her head and answered, "Nah, but I know you well enough. I should anyway or it means I failed as your fukutaicho."

"You are too dramatic, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, the smile never waiver and Matsumoto joked. "Am I anything but dramatic, taicho?" Hitsugaya pulled his annoyed face in response but worry came over him again, the feeling was still there and the crows were still flying in a circle but at a further distance.

"It just doesn't feel right. Karin has gone out for too long." Hitsugaya said when Ichigo appeared next to him, his expression similar to Hitsugaya's. Ichigo spoke. "Something's wrong." He too had felt that same unpleasant feeling when the crows began shrieking again. Both Hitsugaya and Ichigo took it from experience that it was a confirmation that their gut feeling was right.

"Ichigo." Rukia appeared next to Ichigo as well, her tone of voice was urgent. "An order from Soul Society. Five Arrancar at Karakura Old Town now."

They had not felt the Arrancars and it was not like it was something they would have missed. "But..." Matsumoto started when there was a sudden surge in reiatsu and a loud explosion, answering Matsumoto's doubts. They turned to see a building demolished to the ground, dust and grime flying all over the air. Screams were heard, belonging to the people who were in the vicinity.

"Karin." Ichigo cried in alarm. Hitsugaya wasted no time and had shunpoed to the location, Ichigo, Rukia and Matsumoto appeared beside him seconds later.

Hitsugaya took a quick scan when he spotted figures partially hidden by the cloud of dust. The dust quickly settled to the ground below, allowing clear visuals and sure enough there was a circle four of arrancars, all wearing the same skull-like mask and that uniform white jacket and hakama, surrounding a visibly wounded but enraged Karin, one body of the Arrancar laid not too far off on the ground, already defeated and in the midst of dissolving into the air.

"Rudobōn." Rukia hissed. "I didn't know he was still alive."

Laughter echoed around them. "Surprised by my appearance, shinigami?" Suddenly, a whole bunch of Exequias surrounded them, cornering the group. Rudobōn has not left his position standing near to Karin on the ground.

"We were taken by surprise but this has nothing to do with the outcome of the fight." Rukia stated drily.

"Let us finish that battle that prematurely ended all those years ago. You and your friends may find that my powers are near omnipresent, having covering the flaws I had the last time we fought." Rudobōn loud voice rang one of arrogance.

"All talk before we even start fighting. Better pray your skills are of what you say they were so as you will find out, ours have not lack in growth either." Rukia smirked.

"We shall see." Rudobon muttered and the Exequias began to attacked them.

"Taicho, I'll cover here. Go to Karin." Matsumoto told Hitsugaya who was standing not too far from her, already in battle.

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto nodded, delivering a quick strike towards the Exequias that she was fighting, efficiently defeating them. Hitsugaya conveyed his thanks to Matsumoto through a quick eye contact and quickly shunpoed towards Karin.

* * *

"You caused all this?" Karin demanded, continuing the conversation she was having before her brother and the other shinigami had appeared. The anger and hatred she felt was so overwhelming that she did not even feel the pain of the deep slash wounds that she received on her body, the blood staining her Shihakushō.

Rudobōn laughed heartily as if Karin was merely sharing with him a funny joke. "I won't take all the credit for myself, one of my Calaveras did the job. I'll have to admit that you serve an amusing pawn to play, with all your attempted rejections to the nightmares we implanted among many others. It is truly a great feat and entertainment to us all. Oh how you trained so much and hard to be strong. I have to compliment you for that though it did screwing up our plans. But no matter, we will see to that problem like we had in the past." He sounded sincere and Karin wanted to spill his guts and the other three arrancars more than anything in the world.

"I'll show my thanks for your compliments by promising to kill you slowly and enjoying every minute of it." Karin spat venomously, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"How thoughtful. However, it appears that you are unable to do so as I am summoned back." Rudobōn sighed as he turned to walked towards the Garganta have formed behind him. "Perhaps another day, if you haven't died yet."

Karin gave a desperate chase when three of the Exequias blocked her way.

"Kaku Bakuhatsu" Karin commanded and a burst of fireballs shot out from her zanpakutō, hitting one of the Exequias square on the chest, causing him to be severely burned thus defeated.

She shot another burst of fireballs to form a wall of fire, effectively preventing of the other two Exequias from attacking her. "You are not getting away!" She shouted to Rudobōn who merely walked further into the Garganta, ignoring her.

Hitsugaya arrived to see Karin shunpoed into the Garganta, following Rudobōn.

"Shit." Hitsugaya followed Karin without hesitation.

The Garganta closed and faded into the sky, trapping Hitsugaya and Karin inside.

**

* * *

**

**Rudobōn** is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias.

**Exequias **are Arrancar that form an execution division in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar.


	9. A Gotei 13 Priority

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_A Gotei 13 Priority  
_**

by hitdapanicbutton

_Sorry for the late late late update, things have been hectic here that I can't even check out the new stories that have been posted or the updates to my favorites! Thanks to those who put my story to favorites, seriously can't thank you enough! _

_Anyway, here's a short little chapter_

.

_

* * *

_**9**

"Such impropriety." The disapproval was obvious in Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni's voice; the flickering candles inside the lanterns that hung on the walls of the Ichibantai meeting hall made him looked even more intimidating as the shadows highlighted every line of unpleasantness he was feeling. "For Jūbantai Taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro to withhold such crucial information from the Gotei 13."

Matsumoto's head hung low as she knelt before the Soutaicho. She felt him critiquing her despite his silted eyes, causing her to squirm nervously. Standing not too far from her was the emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya who had chosen to remain silent since the beginning of the meeting while the rest of the taichos looked on. The room felt stifling.

After the attack of the Arrancars at Karakura, the Soutaicho had ordered for an immediate audience with both Byakuya and Matsumoto. When they had arrived, they found the Soutaicho and the rest of the taichos waiting; Yamamoto had called for an emergency meeting. He wanted an explanation on the incident and just why had he been kept in the dark about Karin, only finding out about her through the ever dependable _Research and Development_ Institute. Matsumoto had cursed under her breath, earning a quick glance of disapproval from Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taicho, what is your say from your observations during your brief inspection on Karakura?"

"As a confirmation, Hitsugaya-taicho has decided to conceal about Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister, Kurosaki Karin and the fact that she has some sort of involvement with the Arrancars' attack on Karakura Town. Reasons for this course of action are unknown." Byakuya paused, quickly gathering his thoughts. "I have come to the similar conclusion as Hitsugaya-taicho who shared with you previously that Hell seemed to play a role in the situation. However, to say that they are the perpetrator could prove fallacious. Further discussion with Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi has revealed that they share similar arguments."

"And what information have you come to possess from the two?" Yamamoto enquired.

"According to Urahara Kisuke, the younger Kurosaki had lost her memories about her former life, as of such when a soul dies and it seems that the first sighting of the crows started upon the arrival of Kurosaki Karin. They seemed to give warnings whenever the being inside of her had surfaced." Matsumoto's head snapped up to look at Byakuya, shocked.

However, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had a gleeful expression on his face and he couldn't hide the excitement he felt in his voice. "Being? Seems like you are implying that it is neither a soul of a human nor hollow?"

Byakuya turned to look at him with a frown. "That is exactly what I am suggesting." He turned to face Yamamoto once again. "However, we have yet to identify its species origins but we do know that it had formerly resided in Hell, extracted and forced inside of Kurosaki Karin to take control over her memories as such, causing pain whenever she began to regain them. A device created by Urahara Kisuke has seen to it that it is kept under control."

"But why would somebody want to cause such pain to the girl?" Ukitake Jūshirō looked deeply troubled with the facts the noble had briefed to them.

"It is not particularly because they want to hurt her, but rather she is a pawn in a suspected plot that Urahara had speculated to me about. A plot to overthrow Soul Society." Byakuya explained.

"Ai...You would think that after the winter war, those people will have something better to do than try to overthrow Soul Society." Kyōraku Shunsui spoke with a sigh as he adjusted his straw hat. "Probably those people know that Soul Society is still in a process of recovering from the Winter War."

Yamamoto said nothing as he processed all the information in, his mind in deep conflict trying to consider his options available to him. Personally, he holds high opinions to each of his taichos, even more so to Hitsugaya Toshiro for the boy was a much acclaimed genius and the youngest in Gotei 13 history to be a taicho.

However, to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a benefit of a doubt could prove to be hazardous and as Soutaicho, Yamamoto's margin for error is microscopic as they could not afford to risk a potential threat that would cause upheaval to Soul Society to rein free. The winter war had proved that.

"As of such," Yamamoto began "Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin are branded as an accomplice to the suspected plot that could endanger Soul Society. Their arrests are a Gotei 13 priority."

Matsumoto stood up, discontent with Yamamoto's decision. "You are accusing Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin-chan an accomplice to the foul plot? But-" Matsumoto argued when Unohana Retsu gently interrupted her by quietly calling out the fuku taicho's name and with an understanding smile, shook her head. Matsumoto realized the Yonbantai taicho's meaning and went to knelt down once more.

"I will not tolerate any opposition on this matter." Yamamoto glared at Matsumoto for her interruption. "Until it is proven otherwise that they play no role in the following scheme, we should take every cautious move possible to ensure that the safety of Soul Society are not jeopardize. Security within the walls is to be tightened. "

Everyone turned to the direction of the door where a loud knock was heard, once again intruding the meeting. "Who is there?" Yamamoto called out sharply as he began to feel even more irritated.

The door creaked open.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "You."


	10. Revelation

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

_**Revelation**_

by hitdapanicbutton

_This chapter focuses more on the relationship side of things and both Hitsugaya and Karin are missing from the plot for now but be rest assured, they will be back in the very next chapter!_

.

* * *

**10**

Orihime turned her head to look out of the door, the rain outside had finally beginning to wane into a gentle drizzle. The past few hours had been chaotic after the fight with the arrancars and Ichigo grew worried when he found out that Karin had run into the Garganta to chase after Rudobōn. The only consolation was the fact that Hitsugaya had been with her when she ran in, brought him slight relief.

However, it seemed that luck was not on their side as they got back to Urahara Shōten; Byakuya had casually informed them that both he and Matsumoto had received an order to return to Soul Society immediately for an emergency meeting.

"Renji, you are to assist Urahara in the investigations. Send word as soon as you have uncovered more truth about the situation." Byakuya said as he stood in front of the Senkaimon that had finally materialized on the wall. Matsumoto had walked along first, trailing after her butterfly into the gate when Byakuya took a pause with a side glance at Ichigo, his back facing them. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the Soutaicho had found out about your sister and I daresay that she will be branded as a traitor."

Shock swept the room, Ichigo with his widened eyes, Rukia with her guilty face, Orihime appeared uncomfortable, both Sado and Ishida felt awkward while Renji looked sheepish; after all, they had been especially careful to not let Byakuya know about Karin.

"However," Byakuya continued just as Ichigo was about to speak up "To proved one's innocence, one should head forth to the gate that opens during the first earth active period at the rise of the full moon and find the Adjudicator."

Without another word, Byakuya strode into the gate as if nothing happened and the Senkaimon closed with the sounds of heavy metal clinking.

Ichigo stared after the now bare wall, blinking. "Did Byak-"

Rukia cut him, "He did." The astonishment was visible in her voice. Renji shared the same feeling too, by the look on his face.

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

Rukia rolled her eyes at this and went to give him a painful swat on his arm, irritated. "You're saying as if there is no way nii-sama would ever do this. He can be kind when he wants to be."

Ichigo said nothing; he was still in a daze and Rukia just shook her head. It was only after a full ten minutes later that Ichigo yelp in pain and another round of Ichigo vs. Rukia commenced.

Orihime smiled to herself at the recollection but her downcast eyes were gleaming from the forming tears that threatened to spill and her smile was more of a frown. She closed her eyes and willed those thoughts and emotions to go away, instead listening to the unexpectedly calming sounds of the rain water dropping to the ground to a nearby puddle. It had been a while before the sound of footsteps heading towards her direction jolted her into awareness again and she quickly put on a cheerful front.

"Orihime-san, I've got the umbrella. Let's go." Ishida leaned on the umbrella that coincidently shared the same colors of Urahara's hat for support while trying to maneuver his feet into his shoe without bending down.

Ichigo was leaning on the side wall with his hands in his pockets. "Be careful Orihime. Ishida, keep her safe."

"Hai." Orihime nodded with a big smile plastered on her face.

Ishida looked mildly irritated. "I will do that without needing you to tell me. We are just walking back home anyway." Ichigo smirked.

"Take a good rest Inoue, you deserved it. Thanks for your help." Rukia said with a smile. She was standing next to Ichigo with her arms crossed. Orihime waved it off with a laugh. "It's nothing. I am glad that I could help."

Then she stopped, straightening herself and asked, "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, aren't you going back home as well?"

Rukia nodded her head. "We will but a little later. There are some stuff we want to clarify first."

Ishida pull the umbrella open. "Don't forget to inform us when something comes up, Kurosaki."

Ichigo made an affirmative mumble.

Orihime waved goodbye to them and started walking with Ishida who was holding the umbrella up in silence. Ishida unconsciously watch Orihime as she stared at the birds that took shelter from the rain on the window stiles of the houses they walked passed, seemingly fascinated by it.

"Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun seem to care a lot about each other." Orihime stated what she had been thinking; her eyes had a faraway look to it. Ishida shook his head at the comment with a smirk. "Those two argue so much." He paused to chuckle. "After all this years, it is a wonder how the two don't just realize it already."

Orihime felt her heart pulled, the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her but still she forced a smile. Ishida continued talking. "There is this saying that the things or in this case a person that you want the most…" He turned to look at Orihime; the wind was blowing her hair lightly and that smile… He whispered "…Is sometimes the person right next to you."

Inside Orihime felt her pulse unexpectedly quicken but she dismissed it and instead looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes and he suddenly turn his head to the side, hiding the blush he was sure was on his face. He cleared his throat. "Cliché as it is, I just hope Kurosaki would recover from his stupidity to realize it before it is too late."

This caused Orihime to think when an idea popped into her mind. "Why don't we help Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san to realize what they mean to each other?" Even if she hurt inside, but if it was for the happiness of the both of them, Rukia had always been a good friend to her and Ichigo was there to give her and everyone else a hand; she will be happy because they are happy. It was the least she could do.

Ishida's head snapped and looked at her. "Wha- I don't mean..." He gathered himself and said in a clear tone. "I don't think we should involve ourselves in these delicate matters. It is not a wise thing to do."

Orihime's face fell and she muttered a soft, "Oh."

"But if the situation arises, we should help them give a light push, an encouragement." Ishida was immediately blinded by the sight of a sincere, big smile from Orihime and the girl continued talking animatedly until they both reached home.

They have not noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was smiling upon them.

Rukia pursed her lips in dissatisfaction as she reprimanded a sulking Ichigo. "Don't be such a drama queen, Ichigo." Ichigo ignored her as he turned the key to the front door, tiny raindrops that managed to wet Ichigo trickled down his hair and face. Rukia was plain dry.

She doesn't get why he was so mad about the umbrella, it's _just an umbrella_. When Urahara had passed them the umbrella earlier, Ichigo eyed the umbrella and both Urahara and Rukia suspiciously "Are you sure this is the last one? The very very _very_ last one?"

"I am sure. Ishida-kun and Orihime-san had taken the only other umbrella we had." Naturally, Urahara had his fan covering the bottom half of his face, revealing his smiling eyes which was- in Ichigo's mind- menacing. Rukia on the other hand was beaming like a stupid little kid. Pictures of Chappy's face dotted all over the femininely hot pink umbrella.

Ichigo's face contoured with a mixture of horror, annoyance, nervousness and a tiny dose of fear. "You don't actually expect me to walk around with _that_, do you?" Ichigo jammed a finger at the direction of the object in question, his nervous laugh ran hollow. Ichigo did not dare to look up at that _that_ thing as it mocked him with that ridiculously cute rabbit face.

"What's that Ichigo? Too scared to be seen with a pink Chappy umbrella? Does this got to do with your…" Rukia put a finger on her lips, trying to think of the right word. "Reputation?"

Ichigo felt his heat rising on his cheeks; he hates it every single time when Rukia is spot on with what he is thinking about. It's like she is a mind reader or something.

Wait…Is that even legal?!

So Ichigo does what Ichigo does best; he denied it with a screaming "NO!"

Rukia smiled a smile because she had known better. "I don't believe you." Ichigo felt an overwhelming wild sense of proving Rukia wrong and he took the umbrella out of her hand then motioned her to follow him, all the while ignoring his gut feeling that he would regret taking these actions soon. He prayed that he will not cross paths with anyone he knows.

Sure enough, his worst fears came true when they had walked passed town to get home. Ichigo wore a scowl deeper than usual and kept his head down. There were several guys from school walking by, laughing, "Nice umbrella." In Rukia's opinion, the guys were being nice- (hey!) they complimented on the umbrella and she looked at Ichigo as if it would prove her point. Of course it was only Ichigo who understood the sarcasm in their voices and he would have gone Bankai on them if it was not for Soul Society silly rules. Really, who needs rules anyway?

Without warning, Ichigo was blushing at some comment someone said. "Whipped man, totally whipped." Rukia just shrugged; having absolutely no clue to the meaning of that statement and happily continued walking while Ichigo did all the hard work by holding up the umbrella. It took them another five minutes before they finally reached the familiar clinic and Ichigo had quickly chucked the umbrella once they were inside.

When he had turned to look at Rukia, she was already gone when he heard her voice from the kitchen. "Hmm… That smells delicious Yuzu!" Rukia was leaning over the counter across from Yuzu who was cooking, answered her but the blaring television made their conversation incomprehensible.

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!!_" Ichigo rolled his eyes as the opening credits of Yuzu's favorite show Ghost Bust was being played. He was happy that though Yuzu was a couple of inches taller and more mature than she was before Karin's disappearance, she was still pretty much the same; right down to her cute pixie haircut. Although Ichigo had to admit, Karin's disappearance had taken a toll on her but he was surprised how optimistic and strong Yuzu turned out to be. It helped that Rukia had been there to comfort him and his family; and gave him hope that they will find Karin one day and strength to get out of the guilt and depression he had. Yes, Rukia was annoying and downright torturous but she does have a few good points.

"Ic-hi-go." Ichigo frantically turned his head, looking for the one who was whispering his name and saw Kon dressed up in an extravagant dolls dress, raising his paw slightly.

"Eh." Ichigo tilted his head a little as he scrutinized the yellow stuffed toy, his long fingers reaching out to poke but Kon smacked them off and put a finger over his mouth as he looked at Yuzu's direction.

"Why are you all dressed up? Aren't you supposed to stay in my room?" Ichigo whispered. Kon just looked at him as he folded his arms.

"So you want me to help you get away from my sister or something?"

"I can rescue myself, thank you very much."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He was about to completely ignore the stubborn toy lion when a question popped into his mind. "Since when you are so close to my sister anyway?"

Kon snapped his mouth shut and quickly reverted back to doll state when he realized that Yuzu and Rukia had finished talking, the latter blinking at the two of them, particularly at Kon's new costume. Ignoring Rukia's questioning look, Ichigo asked "Where's dad?" Twenty seconds and no appearance with ambushed attacks were unlike goat face.

Yuzu shrugged as she added a tablespoon of soya sauce to the Chicken teriyaki she was cooking on the frying pan. "Dad went to some meeting and said that he would be gone for a couple of days. Something about an emergency."

Ichigo muttered "Ah" in response.

"Well Yuzu, we will be upstairs and just call us when dinner is ready." Rukia said cheerfully as she took Ichigo's hand and pulled him with her. Yuzu answered an "Okay" with equal enthusiasm.

"The gate that opens only in the first earth active period." Rukia voiced out as soon as the door was closed, her voice solemn as she took a comfortable sit on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo choose to stand right in front of her.

"Have any idea what that means?" Ichigo looked at Rukia as she tilted her head slightly as she looked deep in thought. "I know I've read it from somewhere before but nothing seems to click and what Urahara had imparted to us were not exactly much help anyway." She and Ichigo had confronted Urahara after Orihime and Ishida left. Rukia revealed that she had noticed that Urahara was not caught by surprised with Byakuya's little revelation, to which Urahara replied "I am just a simple businessman."

"Bullshit. Don't give us that crap. We know you know more than you let on." Ichigo rebuked. The shop owner grew quiet for a while. "It is a transition period of sorts, indicating a beginning and an ending of a circle. Figure out the season, figure out the gate." That was all he would give and he had excused himself, explaining that "I have business that needs my immediate attention."

"But-" Ichigo muttered when Urahara interrupted. "Both of you are smart. I am sure you will be able to figure it out. Now, if you would." He proceeded to show them the door with that retched Chappy umbrella.

Urahara's words echoed repeatedly in Rukia's mind. There was something odd about the way he chose to phrase his sentence. "Transition period, beginning and ending, season…" All at once, Rukia have realized the underlined meaning beneath the word play. She started to laugh while shaking her head. "Damn, can I be any more dense?!"


	11. Outburst of the Oppressed

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**__****Outburst of the Oppressed**  


by hitdapanicbutton

.

_Once again, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, put this story on alert/favorites. The feeling I felt when I received all those alerts and messages were akin to happiness, as if I was floating on heaven. __Cliché__, but you have no idea how true that is!! No other way to describe it ;p_

_Anyway, I sincerely apologize for the delay on updating. This chapter had been revamped countless of times because I was intially not satisfied with it, particularly with the Hitsukarin moment. _

_So presenting... chapter 11!!  
_

.

* * *

**11**

Rukia couldn't help but mentally kick herself in the head. Here she was, busy cracking her brain cells trying to decode the deeper meaning of the sentence when the sentence was as plain as day. "Spring!" Rukia exclaimed as she hopped from the bed, one hand rounded into a fist rested on the top of her open palm.

"Whoa." Ichigo took a small step back, his hands outstretched with open palms, startled by the sudden outburst when Rukia added "The first earth active period is spring!"

His eyes started blinking as confusion took over "What?"

"Beginning and ending of a circle. Basically the circle represents a year which begins with the spring season, ending is winter. So in technical sense, earth first active period is spring." Rukia explained with the speed of a bullet train.

Ichigo nodded his head, seeing a little sense. "Okay but how is this relevant to finding the gate?"

"Because there is precisely only one gate that fits Nii-sama's description." Despite himself, Ichigo couldn't help but noted how her violet eyes glimmer with excitement over the revelation, his stomach doing double flips as he suddenly was deeply aware that they were the only two in the room. He quickly stared at the parquet floor beneath his feet and cleared his throat, which Rukia took it as a sign to continue.

Rukia watched as Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

She continued after a moment of silence, reflecting. "The next full moon of spring will be in four days." Rukia could sense his worry. "Although it is a long time to waste but I know that Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho will do just fine. Meanwhile it is the best time for us to make preparations and get ready." She bit her lip "It wouldn't be easy Ichigo."

"But not impossible." Ichigo said with confidence and his eyes were full of resolute. Rukia smiled. That was one of the reasons why she liked about him. No matter how intimidating the task may be, he would always get it all together and pull through until he succeeds his objective.

"Rukia."

Rukia was about to open her mouth and reprimand Ichigo as she thought he sounded strange, his tone of voice sounded strangely gentle. But when she turned her head up to gaze at him, her breathe was caught in her throat as his caramel eyes looked right into her midnight amethyst ones, his steady gaze was too electrifying to look away. She could feel the chills shooting all over her body and the heat on her face.

"Thank you."

She exhaled slowly, an eyebrow shot up, "What for?"

"For being here for me. I… I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

She smirked. "Baka. Even without me, you'll do just fine."

He smirked back. Just then, Yuzu opened the door. "Ichi-nii, can't you hear me calling you?" There was a slight irritation in her voice. Then she perked up when she looked at Rukia. "Rukia-san, dinner is ready."

"Hai Yuzu." Rukia said. Yuzu gave a quick disapproving pout to Ichigo, causing him to unconsciously tilt his head backwards in trepidation. Yuzu can be scary when she wants to be.

Rukia proceeded to follow her out of the room, further aggravating Ichigo's cries of injustice with a wink before her head disappeared from sight. Ichigo huffed in relieve, his shoulder slumped slightly as his expression grew serious.

_Don't get yourselves killed Karin, Toshiro. We are coming. _

***

"This is all your fault Toshiro!"

"Huh. Funny how this coming from someone who went charging into the Garganta. Without thinking, I might add." Hitsugaya said drily as he observed their surroundings. They were in the middle of Hueco Mundo's desert and by the looks of it, all alone in the infinite land that stretched for miles despite how the Las Noches fortress seemed to loom in a reachable distance, sand covering every surface except for the odd tree skeleton and crumbling debris that strewed here and there. The concentration of soul particles felt heavy in the air.

Hitsugaya eyed Karin's bloodstained kimono. "Karin, you're still injured. You really should get some rest while I heal you."

Earlier he had managed to heal the serious lesion on her stomach before she unexpectedly stood up despite the fact that she still had cuts all over her body, ignoring Hitsugaya's many reasoning, saying that she didn't want to waste anymore time. "The faster I get my hands on Rudobōn, the earlier we are outta here."

She pointedly ignored him yet again as she marched on. "I was thinking. Of killing Rudobōn that is. You ain't so smart yourself, I mean; you are stuck here with me."

"That was the intention. I wasn't going to let you run off all alone, get lost and slaughtered by a bunch of hollows."

"Glad to give you a peace of mind." Hitsugaya looked at her with the permanently embedded frown on his face, a storm brewing inside of him. Karin was many wonderful things but she could really make him so infuriated sometimes.

"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya admonished; his voice tense as he stopped walking abruptly. "It is not about me having a peace of mind. With you taking actions on impulse, how can I let you be? Do you enjoy making everyone worry over you?"

"Toshiro! My hero! What would I ever do without you?!" Karin cried exaggeratingly.

"This isn't funny."

"Am I laughing?" Karin glared at Hitsugaya. "Do you think I like everyone getting worried over me?"

Hitsugaya said nothing as she watched her close her eyes, jaw fixed, her breathing more forceful. He regretted his words, realizing belatedly that he had stepped over the line while expecting her to give him a deserving punch.

But he was taken back when he saw her tearful eyes instead, her voice choked with melancholy and distress while her arms hugged her sides. She looked so vulnerable, a side of Karin he had never seen before.

"It's hard watching Ichi-nii disappear without so much of telling where he was going, for how long or why. Goat face, Yuzu…" Her voice was barely audible when she uttered "me" as she pointedly stared at her feet. "We waited patiently and went on with our lives, reassuring each other that the idiot didn't get himself killed or whatever." She rolled her eyes; her laugh rang hollow in his ears.

"Then suddenly, this nightmares and visions. Feeling paranoid everywhere I go." The grip of her hands tightened on her arms, she looked fearful. "I made Yuzu and otousan worry. I hated it. Hated it. I hated myself. I… I…" Hitsugaya's arms enveloped over her small form, cradling her. Karin deepened the hug, her head resting on his chest with hands clutching the front of his kimono. An overpowering primal, protective instinct had washed over him; the consuming need to kill the perpetrator was unlike any other.

.

.

.

_I swear vengeance upon all who dared harm you_

_I'll be your wings that cover you from perils of the cruel reality_

_Just as you have enlightened me like the northern star to my winter sky_

_This is my promise to you_

_My beloved_

_._

_._

_._


	12. An Interchange of Words

* * *

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_An Interchange of Words_  
**

by hitdapanicbutton

.

_I know I have been a little late in updating, just that work had been getting alittle crazy and I haven't had a good night since forever.  
_

_But enough about me, what I have here is a short chapter but be rest assured, the action is just about to start!  
_

.

* * *

**12**

The wooden shoji door slide opened and Urahara emerged from the doorway, drawing Tsumugiya Ururu's and Tsukabishi Tessai's attention who greeted him a good afternoon. Urahara gave a nod and a big yawn in response, rubbing his eyes as he took a sit on the mat next to Tessai. Despite the fact that his hat hid his eyes from visible view and the usual lazy, carefree mood he was in, his shoulders gave the tell-tale sign of sheer exhaustion that he felt but he has some priorities he have to set straight. Sleep would have to wait.

Sensing this, Ururu quickly dashed out of the dining room and back with a steaming hot pot of coffee which Tessai poured into a cup for Urahara who drank it in a single shot. The coffee did its trick as Urahara looked more refreshed than he was a few moments ago. Tessai refilled the cup for seconds.

"That is good coffee." Urahara stated as he took a sip. "Thank you, Tessai, Ururu." The timid girl tipped her head slightly in acknowledgement while Tessai asked, "So what are the current developments to the circumstances, Urahara-san?"

"Yoruichi-san had gathered data from Soul Society and had reported that our visitor had delivered astounding results and sent Yamamoto-san into quite a shock. Overall, all is looking good." Urahara looked thoughtful for a second, "Although, I do wonder how they remembered."

"How about Hell?" Tessai's glasses glinted. "They appeared to be apprehensive about the precipitous turn of developments …"

"It's nothing I can't handle. It did prove to be problematic but with enough persuasion, all is clear. Everything is in place." Urahara explained casually.

"What about the Garganta?"

"Completed ahead of schedule. Nevertheless, we should gain entry only when they have made a move. Don't want to seem irrational now, do we?" Urahara took a slip of his coffee again and continued. "How is the training coming so far, Tessai?"

At that very moment, a loud explosion was heard from down below, shaking the grounds of the modest shack of the store. Shouts from voices resembling Ichigo and Renji echoed throughout the Shōten. It took a loud reprimanding shout from Rukia and both were instantly silenced.

Ururu nonchalantly wiped Urahara's coffee that had spilled onto the table.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime and Sado had been occupying the vast underground basement for the past 3 days; each pushing their own limits with extensive training, and occasionally sparring with one another. Petty arguments especially like the one erupted between Ichigo and Renji have become a norm.

"Far better than our expectations. The training has proven its worth and their overall improvements are astounding. " Tessai answered with a tingle of pride.

"They should be. It has been five years since the winter war after all and the upcoming chaos are just a tip of what there is about to come. Don't forget, the moon will rise accordingly tomorrow night and…"

Urahara stopped short on his words as his back had tensely straightened up as he looked around, as if he was surveying his surroundings for the first time. Tessai had felt it too and both Urahara and Tessai exchanged eye contact. Ururu appeared to be stiff and ready for combat. They had felt a very subtle but sharp rise of a familiar reiatsu that certainly did not belong to any of them, as well as the shinigami, Quincy or human beings below.

"Hmm…" It was unusually quiet aside from the sound of explosions bursting caused by the friction downstairs every now and then as well as the cawing of the crows that sat on the electric cables and poles outside the store. "Ururu." The girl snapped out of her blank state at the sound of her name. "Where is Jinta?"

"Ano, Jinta-kun is upstairs. He said that he was not feeling well because he had trouble sleeping yesterday and muttering words…"

Urahara immediately got up from his seat and raced to the back, with Tessai and Ururu following closely behind him. He stopped abruptly in front of a door, staring at the light that was emitting from the slit at the bottom of the door. Carefully, he opened the door. His face visibly hardened while Tessai was shocked as his eyes opened wide momentarily but he quickly reacted to the situation.

Tessai's voice commanded. "Bakudō no. 63: Sajo Sabaku!"


	13. One's Disconsolation

.

**( T h e. S h a t t e r e d. S t a t e. of. F r a g i l e. M i n d s )**

**_One's Disconsolation_****  
**

by hitdapanicbutton

.

_This chapter clears the air of some of the mysteries from the previous chapters. =Þ  
_

.

* * *

**13**

"We now know that Rudobōn had two motives for the invasion on Karakura Town; one is to lure Karin into Hueco Mundo and the other is to obtain the blueprint of the bracelet that Karin is wearing." Urahara explained as he stood before Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime and Sado. They were currently standing at the courtyard of an abandoned temple located at a secluded area behind the Karakura hill, the sky above them colored a deep orange-red shadow as they patiently waited for the moment the full moon would illuminate the night sky. The Komainu statue unnervingly stared after them with paint-chipped eyes amidst overgrown weeds and bushes that crept through the tiny fissure between the gravels that made up the steps leading towards the temple's main hall. The sound of the roaring wind with the fluttering of leaves from the tall trees surrounding the temple accentuated the creepness of it all.

"Right now, Jinta is in a stable condition after we had exorcized the being out of him and as a precaution, Tessai is monitoring him for any hints of abnormalities within the 24 hours period."

It was just yesterday when Urahara, Tessai and Ururu had found Jinta crouching in a corner with a stack of documents clutched tightly in his hands, purring in an alien mummer. The entire room had been trashed inside out; boxes torn open, drawers jutting out from the cupboard and papers scattered on the floor. Jinta had sensed their presence after a few seconds and turned to face them, his waggling eyes were white with bulging red veins. It did not take long for them to realize that his eyes were not unlike Karin's when she was possessed. Tessai wasted no time and had him immobilized but it was too late, the thing inside of the red-haired boy had sniggered, taunting them with the words '_It's been done!_' over and over again. That is until Tessai had pressed a vein over his neck that knocked him out cold.

"Why the twenty four hours interlude?" Ishida questioned.

"It is simply a preventative measure to make sure that the Being had been completely dispelled out from Jinta's body. This Being happens to be a low-level demon, so weak in fact that it is not given a name nor does it has a form and its structure is fascinatingly similar to that of the Menos, in the sense that a singular Being is made out of a collective amount of demons." Six faces blinked at his statement, confused and looking as if they could hardly comprehend his words.

"Demons? As in evil entities with those little horns on their head, pitchfork, that kind of thing?" Ichigo was skeptical.

"Why yes, Kurosaki-san. That is exactly what I meant!" Urahara enthused. "Of course, I trust that Kuchiki-san had already figured out what Kuchiki-taicho's little riddle meant and told you about the kimon gate."

"Rukia have told me but what does demons and hell gotta do with Karin?"

"Oh, everything. You see, while Rudobōn's objective has remained unclear but I can positively assume that he wants the Being to regain complete control of your sister and the bracelet prevents that but I made that thing irremovable. Hence, the bracelet blueprint."

A sudden ripping noise and the deafening sounds of locks being clicked opened shifted their attention to the epicenter of the earthquake that was the inside of the main hall of the rundown temple, as they ducked for cover. Ishida had grabbed Orihime's hand before she touched the ground, Ichigo crouching as he used his body to shield Rukia while Sado covered himself with hands over his head and Renji's arm was spread out to balance himself. Urahara just stood there with a cane held with two hands as he looked straight ahead at the tattered tiles that went airborne as a humongous black door with a ghostly purplish glow blasted its way out from the crumbling floor beneath, stopping just a mere inch short from touching the ceiling. The loud jangle was simultaneously brought to a halt.

Even from afar, all of them excluding Urahara had felt a chilling shiver run to their very bone, each in a reflexive defensive mode elicited at the mere sight of the door. The thick forest surrounding them was upsettingly still; neither a croak from a toad nor the creaking of the crickets could be heard. The air felt suffocatingly heavy and stagnant.

Urahara's wooden clogs echoed vacantly as he sauntered inside the hall towards the door, pausing only to take a glimpse at the black studs and the beautifully detailed yet highly disturbing painting that adored the door. The eyes of the figures on the paintings, each portrayed in unique forms of torture with their expressions depicting their distress and sorrow, and the demon's head hinges seemed to follow their movement as they walked towards Urahara and the gate.

"It looks different from Hell's gate." Ichigo stated as he examined the door.

"Ah, that's because the one that you have seen is reserved for the spirits of human wrongdoers. As you can see, this kimon gate is different in terms of interior, exterior and structure when compared to Senkaimon, the Garganta or even that of the Hell's. While both Hell's gates and the kimon gate takes you to the same location but this gate serves an entirely different purpose, fortunately." Urahara explained.

"Eh, you have seen Hell's gate before, Ichigo?" Renji asked; Orihime and Ishida looked equally surprised as well.

Ichigo grunted in reply, leaving Rukia to speak for the two of them when she saw that neither Ichigo nor Sado gave any further explanation. "Ichigo and I have, during the battle with Shrieker. Sado was there as well but he could not see anything at that time. "

"Oh, is that so. I thought it was because Kurosaki-san and Rukia-san was walking around Karakura one day then 'Wahhh', Hell's gate fall down from the sky in front of you like stars and unicorns but guess I was wrong!" Orihime said with a laugh.

"That was… random." Sado voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"Thank you Inoue-san for imparting us with your display of creativity. Now I have pieces of advice for you to ensure your survival." Urahara dropped his lighthearted demeanor as his tone got serious. "When you are inside the kimon gate, I suggest that you should simply stay calm and relax with a blank mind. Do not run as panicking would unleash tendrils that can sense your fear and swallow you whole; instead walk, it would allow you to reach your destination faster."

Urahara's voice returned to its cheerful timbre once more. "So keep my advice in mind while you are inside this baby and pay attention of your direction in Hell's districts. You wouldn't want to get stuck there and live an eternal life filled with pain and horror." Urahara had to suppress his laughter when he saw the look of alarm on everyone's faces, especially Ichigo. It was absolutely priceless.

"Everyone ready?" They nodded and Urahara used his cane to push the door open, the figures in the painting gave an earsplitting screech in pain. A strong gust of wind blasted out from the gate, causing them to yelp with fright as the feeling of terror and loneliness engulfed them.

"The tip is to relax and remain calm!" Urahara reminded them above the raging winds when he saw the brief moment of hesitation and the dread on their faces, which was quickly replaced with a renewed sense of determination and courage as they drew their breaths, gaining their composure.

"Go!" Urahara shouted and they quickly yet calmly walked into the kimon gate. The gate closed with a loud thud when the last of them had entered it and the wind dwindled down into a silent breeze. Urahara adjusted his hat as he spoke to the door. "It's all in your hands now."

Slowly he turned around, the corner of his lips turned up into a closed-mouth smile. "I've heard from Yoruichi about the uproar you created at the taicho's meeting. Made me wished I was there to see it. Gave Yamamoto a good heart attack, Isshin-san?"

Kurosaki Isshin laughed wholeheartedly as he emerged from the shadows, his ragged haori on his left arm illuminated by the moon's light that had crept in through the torn shoji's door shades. "Couldn't scare the old guy even if I tried but I won't deny that I find it an entertaining situation to be in."

"One to keep for the grandkids, I predict."

"Probably. If I lived to see my children get married and pop one."

"I am sure you would. If you can be so kind to satisfy my curiosity but how did they remembered you?"

"Fortunately for you, the old man kindly explained to me that he and the other taichos had chanced upon my name when that Kuchiki was compiling information on Soul Society's history into his family's personal archives years ago, thus reversing the memory chikan's effects. Another loophole that should keep you happily occupied, Urahara."

"Another one more? Even with the world's safety in questioned hanging by a poor balancing act? Oh my, that does give me something to think about."

"Then this should spare you some of your IQ points. The order that old man had given regarding my daughter's and the Jūbantai taicho's head had been lifted for now but with a warning of close observations. That was only after I told him about Hell's pleas or he wouldn't budge."

"Speaking of which, who is he sending to the hell hole?"

"He ordered a team consisting with the leadership of Kuchiki, Unohana and that maddening Kenpachi to Hell through the hidden gateway located at the outskirts of the Menos Forest."

"Unohana taicho? She is an unexpected choice."

"She is their peace diplomat seeing how Kenpachi was sending for his battle prowess should the moment arise and I am guessing Kuchiki for this extensive knowledge on the matter. The fact that his sister is involved seemed to give Kuchiki more the reason for being there, naturally."

Isshin turned to the side as he looked at the frayed Noren that was hung on the temple's entrance; the thought of the Rokubantai taicho's protectiveness over his sister brought him his own baggage of unpleasant emotions he hoped to bury deep.

Isshin spoke quietly as he fought to keep his voice from trembling. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for killing Karin, Urahara. Nor do I forgive myself for allowing that to happen. I should have done more."

"There was no choice given, you know that. We didn't anticipate that he would have made that move on your daughter like he did to Jinta and the Being was about to control her wholly. We can't..." The creaking of the wooden floorboard interrupted their conversation resulting in a quick exchange of glances from the two, hands quickly reached for the hilt of each respective zanpakutō; someone else was here. They had carelessly let their guard down, too absorbed in conversation. The trespasser's reiatsu was hardly threatening; a simple kido spell would take care of him yet...

"Yuzu!?"

Isshin stood there, stunned, as the very person he swore his life to keep the ugly truth of their family's trade hidden from her, stepped out with a strange expression and said three simple words that would overwhelm his being with feelings of failure and remorse. "Otou-san, I know everything."

* * *

_**Komainu** - a pair of guardian dogs or lions, often found on each side of a shrine's entrance._

_**Noren**__ - a Japanese door curtain_

_**Kimon Gate**- Demon gate_


End file.
